


Heebiejeebies/ Yuri!!! On Ice

by Cloud9teen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud9teen/pseuds/Cloud9teen
Summary: It took a lot of convincing from Phichit to get Yuuri to take a break from his school work this friday night. And by convincing I mean Phichit is taking him out to get Katsudon afterwards :) Karaoke Fanfic/Will do a second chapter if there's some good feedback





	Heebiejeebies/ Yuri!!! On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> First Work: Criticism appreciated. Also, the song that Yuuri and Victor sang is an actual song. It was my summer jam. If this gets good feedback, I'll finish it off.

"You are beautifuuuul, in every single way. Cuz woooorrds caann't bring yoouu dooownnn..." Phichit sang badly on stage. Yuuri couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. The thought of Phichit singing in itself was already funny. But him actually doing it in front of at least 200 people was hilarious. Yuuri was somehow convinced to come to karaoke night with his best friend and have some fun. He'd been working himself into an early grave this entire week and Phichit could tell. So it was a good idea for Phichit to ask him if he wanted to go out that friday night.  
\----back in the apartment----  
"Sorry dude, I have at least three separate essays due in a couple days and I can't stop now." Yuuri said irritated.  
"Come on Yuuri! You need to take a break. Just relax for just one night! It's not like it's gonna give you a brain tumor or anything. In fact, what'll give you a brain tumor is WORRYING ABOUT THE THREE ESSAYS YOUV'E BEEN WORKING ON FOR THE PAST WEEK!!!" Phichit screamed.  
"Quiet down Phichit!" Yuuri hissed. "You're gonna make everyone in the building hate us!"  
"I'm not gonna leave this apartment without you." Phichit said with his arms crossed. He could tell that Yuuri wasn't gonna budge anytime soon. The only thing to do was to bust out his secret weapon.  
"Okay fine! I'll take you out to get katsudon afterwards. My treat." Phichit said. Yuuri stopped working and looked at his best friend in defeat. "Well that got him right in the heart." Phichit thought to himself.  
"...Promise?"  
"Pinky swear."  
"Okay fine, but only this one time." Yuuri said. "And you're taking me to Nagahama House for katsudon after!" Phichit rolled his eyes and smirked.  
\----back in the karaoke restaurant----  
Phichit belted out the last word of the song in the longest way possible,  
"You always did love to be in the spotlight, didn't you." Yuuri thought. Finally ending the song, Phichit received a surprising amount of cheers and screams. Of course, the crowd loved his spunk. "Let's give it up for our friend from the southeast! Uhhhh...how do you say your name again?" The DJ spoke over the mic. "It's Phichit!" He shouted back.  
"ALL RIGHT LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR PHICHIT." The audience laughed and clapped at the same time and Phichit took a bow. With a big ol' smile plastered on his face, Phichit marched back to the table that Yuuri was sitting at."  
"Now THAT-" he said out of breath, "was FUN!"  
"Yeah I could tell you were having a blast." Yuuri said while rolling his eyes with a smile on his face. Phichit punched him in the arm.  
"Don't roll your eyes at me. I don't see you singing up on that stage!" Phichit complained.  
"You and I both know that I can't sing to save my life." Yuuri said.  
"Actually I don't know that. Every time I catch you singing you always stop! So how about you stop being a lil bitch ass nigga and si-"  
"PHICHIT!!!" Yuuri interrupted  
"Calm ur tig ol' bitties. No one cares." Phichit said.  
"Ugh, why am I friends with you-honestly." Yuuri joked.  
"Probably the same reason why everyone I meet wants to be friends with me." Phichit threw right back. Yuuri started laughing along with his buddy. They looked at the unfinished plate of nachos that they ordered and started to dig in. "Oh man, they still taste fresh!" Phichit said with a tear rolling down his cheek.  
"How did you find about this place anyways?" Yuuri asked.  
"Oh, y'know that one guy from the creative writing course I'm taking? He was telling about this place cuz he met his new girlfriend here. The guy said that all the good looking people come here." Phichit answered.  
"I don't see any good looking people here." Yuuri said.  
"Well maybe you're not looking hard enough. Get them glasses fixed boi." Phichit said.  
"Shut up."  
"OH, I got a idea! Get up on stage so you can see the entire restaurant! That way, you can spy all of the good people from there!" Phichit said with sarcastic enthusiasm. "Ha-ha, you're hilarious. Try all you want dude, you're never getting me on stage." Yuuri said.  
"YOu'Re NeVEr GeTTINg mE on sTaGE!!" Phichit mimicked .

They went back to finishing the nachos they ordered. Phichit glanced over at Yuuri and couldn't help but feel like he was obligated to help Yuuri break out of his shell. Yuuri has little to no self confidence so bringing him here was supposed to help him with that problem. But if he can't get Yuuri to sing, then this night is just gonna end as another failed attempt.  
"Alright everyone it's time for some duet karaokeeee!!!" the DJ announced on the loud speaker. "But this time, it's gonna happen with a twist!" Phichit and Yuuri looked over at the stage. The announcer continued to explain.  
"What's gonna happen is that we're gonna draw a couple of random numbers and the two lucky people who have the same numbers will have to come up on stage and sing! Now all you guys received a raffle ticket coming in here, yeah? So we gonna do a little raffle." The color from Yuuri's face drained while Phichit's lit up with excitement.  
"Now we do have some restrictions, those who are chosen but have already performed can NOT perform again, so we apologize for those who wanted to sing twice tonight. Lookin' at you Phichit." said the DJ. Phichit's joyous face turned into a butt-hurt face.  
"Hmph..." Phichit grumbled while Yuuri chuckled.  
"Why don't you hand over the spotlight to someone else, attention whore." Yuuri teased.  
"Y'know you shouldn't be laughing, you could get chosen too...." There was an awkward silence between the two...  
"OH SHIT!!!" Yelled Phichit, "YOU COULD GET CHOSEN TOO!!! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!"  
"You gotta be kidding me. Like I'm gonna get chosen." Yuuri said with sarcasm,"There's at least 200 other people in this place, I mean like. What are the odds?" Yuuri responded with doubt. The DJ scratched his turntables and started a drumroll. He took out a large circular vase with white ping-pong balls with numbers written on them. He reached deep into the large vase and Yuuri started sweating.  
"God if you're there, please do me a favor. PLEASE." Yuuri thought.  
"And the first lucky lady or gentleman is... number 15!" Yuuri looked at his number and sighed in relief because his number wasn't 15

"Guess that's me." Said a voice behind Yuuri and Phichit. They both turned around, along with everyone, to look at who was selected. What Yuuri saw was possibly the most beautiful and perfect human being on the face of the earth. His crystal blue eyes made everyone freeze in his gaze. His long silver hair was styled into a messy combover. His face and skin were blemish free and looked as if they were carved out of marble. And to top it all off, it seemed as if he wasn't even trying to look perfect. It's just that he naturally was. Soon Yuuri was snapped back into reality by the DJ.  
"Come on stage now sir." The man walked on the stage and stood slightly behind the microphone.  
"Now can you tell us your name?" asked the DJ.  
"It's Viktor."  
"Alright now where ya from Viktor?"  
"I'm visiting here from Russia."  
"Aaayyy o.k. o.k. Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for our friend form Russia, Viktor." The place erupted with cheers and screams. Obviously, he was an instant crowd favorite.  
"Okay folks, what we gonna do now is pick our next lucky guest to come up on stage and sing with Viktor. DRUMROLL PLEASE!" said the DJ. Everyone in the restaurant started banging on the tables like snare drums.  
"And the next singer is... Number 64!" Announced the DJ. There was a moment of silence and everyone began looking around, confused.  
"Is there a number 64?"  
"Who won?"  
"I wonder who'll get to sing up there with that hottie."  
"Well it ain't me.  
Phichit looked over at Yuuri, who was looking a little pale.  
"Hey, can I see your ticket?" Yuuri slowly showed him his ticket and there it was. Number 64.  
"HEY EVERYBODY I FOUND THE GUY!" screamed Phichit. there was then a spotlight forming up on Yuuri and all Yuuri could do was look at his friend in shock and fear.  
"UUmmm, I don't think I should be the one that goes up to sing, thank you." said Yuuri with a mixture of fear and nervousness on his face.  
"Awww looks like our friend here is a little shy, looks like he needs some encouragement from the audience." said the DJ. Everyone in the restaurant started to cheer for Yuuri to do it and Phichit began pushing Yuuri to the stage. The only thing Yuuri could do was let it all happen.  
"Phichit, please. Do NOT put me up on that stage." Yuuri said while being half pushed half carried.  
"Oh my god Yuuri, I SWEAR TO GOD! STOP BEING A LITTLE BITCH! No one's gonna judge you if you sound bad- Well y'know except me-But still I saw the way you were looking at him. I'm doing you a favor here. You got a little crush."  
"I do not!" Yuuri responded with as he was hoisted up on stage.  
"Can you step up to the mic please?" the DJ asked. Yuuri slowly walked up to the second mic next to Viktor and spoke into it.  
"I'm Yuuri." Yuuri said awkwardly.  
"And where ya from Yuuri?  
"I'm originally from Japan, but I go to school here in the city."  
"Alriiiight we got ourselves not one, but two foreigners people! Let's give both our singers a round of applause." The entire room exploded with screams. And the only thing Yuuri could feel at this point was his gut wrenching fear.  
"Hi, I'm Viktor, it's nice to meet you." Viktor said extending his hand to the frightened student.  
"I-It's nice to meet you too." Yuuri extended his hand to Viktor's and shook it twice. He didn't know what was wrong with him. It's like he couldn't stop his body from shaking. All of Yuuri's nerves were in high tension and they weren't coming back down any time soon. "Don't worry," Yuuri thought to himself,"It's just one song, then it'll all be over." He looked at Viktor looking at the songs on the lyric screen he turned his gaze towards Yuuri and smiled. Yuuri could feel his face turning mad red.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's shuffle up the song list and see what we got." said the DJ. The album covers on the screen were shuffling themselves and eventually started to slow down to the point where you could make out the artists and the songs. The shuffling then stopped on a song that Yuuri knew, and he couldn't feel more embarrassed.  
"Alright folks looks like we got, Heebiejeebies performed by Aminé featuring Kehlaniiiiiii!!! So Viktor, you got Aminé's lines and Yuuri, that leaves you with Kehlani's words." the DJ said over his mic. Yuuri began to panic, he knew what the song was about, and he knew that his part was meant to have A SHIT TON of sex appeal!  
Yuuri's mind was swarming with nervousness and panic,"Oh god, what am I gonna do!? I can't sing this song! This song is was too flirty! I'm can't pull this off! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE CHOSEN!?!?!?" Yuuri vision started to blur as well as his hearing until the only thing he could hear is his own uncontrolled breathing.  
"Hey, are you okay?" a soothing voice asked. Yuuri's head snapped back to reality and focused his gaze into a pair of crystal blue eyes in front of him.  
"Don't be nervous. To be honest, I'm a pretty scared myself. But at least I'm not the only one." Viktor reassured.  
"If we suck, at least we'll suck together." Viktor giggled lightly and Yuuri started to feel more at peace. Yuuri took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, then looked at Viktor and nodded.  
"Alright...We're ready!" Viktor shouted.  
"A'ight boys let's hit it!" the DJ scratched his turntables and the song started to play.


End file.
